Prince Typo
by PurpleMystery
Summary: Musuh terbesar sasuke Uchiha adalah alfabet. Si jenius yang benci alfabet. Bagaimanakah kehidupan sekolah dan percintaan Sasuke yang terus dihantui oleh alfabet? Check this out. RnR please


**Prince Typo**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by PurpleMystery™

Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC, Typo sengaja dan tidak sengaja, gaje.

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Part 1

Sasuke POV

Menyedihkan. Pemuda 16 tahun yang tidak tau alfabet! Haruskah aku kembali ke Taman Kanak-kanak? Haha _useless_. Mungkin siswa Taman Kanak-Kanak jauh lebih pintar membaca daripada aku. Menyedihkan sekali.

_What's wrong with me? _Aku hanya ingin bisa membaca dan menulis dengan benar. Seperti remaja normal lainnya. Kau mungkin berpikir membaca itu hal yang mudah. Tapi bagiku membaca itu sulit, sulit sekali! Mungkin aku satu-satunya siswa yang tidak tau alfabet di sekolah ini. Tentu ini bukan hal yang membanggakan.

Hanya beberapa kata yang bisa aku tulis dengan benar, namaku sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Dulu, waktu aku masih kecil aku sulit membedakan huruf b, d, p, q, u, v, n, m, dan h. Beruntung, kaa-san dengan sabar membantuku belajar membaca. Tulisan tanganku juga jelek. Sangat jelek. Tapi aku punya metode belajar tersendiri. Karena itu aku bisa masuk kelas akselerasi.

Aku lebih suka menelepon daripada mengirim sms. Kenapa? Aku tidak percaya kau masih bertanya mengapa. Baiklah, biar kujelaskan. Aku sering sekali salah dalam menulis kata. Misalnya dalam kalimat 'aku ada di rumah' bisa saja kutulis 'aku aba di ruman'. Memalukan. Ini benar-benar memalukan. WiFi yang ada di rumah pun jarang sekali aku gunakan untuk membuka Google, facebook atau twitter. Aku memang memunyai akun tersebut tapi aku tidak suka memposting sesuatu ke internet. Kenapa? KAU MASIH TANYA MENGAPA? OH KAMI-SAMA KENAPA KAU BEGITU- Tch, baiklah.. biasanya aku membuat status atau tweet dengan terbalik, seperti 'acabmemicnebuka' dan orang-orang orang mulai bertanya mengapa aku tidak pernah menulis dengan normal. Jangan memintaku menjelaskannya lagi.

Google. Aku jarang sekali mengakses search engine tersebut. kalau kau tanya mengapa, itu karena semua yang ada di Google harus kubaca dan aku benci membaca! Kalau ada informasi yang harus aku cari aku lebih suka mengakses YouTube dan mencari videonya. Mendengarkan dan melihat lebih baik daripada membaca. Bagaimana dengan koran atau majalah? Tentu saja keluarga Uchiha tidak berlangganan koran atau majalah. Aku lebih memlih menonton acara berita di TV seharian daripada membaca koran walaupun hanya satu judul berita. Aku juga tidak memiliki kartu anggota perpustakaan. Biasanya orang jenius selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, tapi teori itu tidak berlaku untukku. Perpustakaan adalah tempat yang paling kuhindari. AKU BENCI MEMBACA ITU ALASANNYA JANGAN TANYA MENGAPA ATAU KAU AKAN MEMERIMA KEMARAHAN UCHIHA SASUKE.

Sakura POV

"DASAR NENEK LAMPIR SIALAN! TIDAK BISA MENGHARGAI KARYA ORANG LAIN!" Aku meluapkan emosiku begitu sampai di atap sekolah. Karin-senpai benar-benar membuatku frustasi.

"Siapa nenek lampir itu?" mampus! Suara itu darimana? Jangan-jangan.. itu suara kakek lampir?! Kami-sama lindung aku!

"Tunjukkan dirimu!" aku harus berani!

Aku rasa sekarang terlalu dini untuk kemunculan seorang hantu. Ini masih sore. Nggak lucu banget sore-sore ada penampakan.

Kuarahkan pandangan ku keseluruh penjuru. Aku melihat ada setetes keindahan di sudut atap ini, dengan latar belakang langit senja, objek tersebut tampak begitu memukau. Aku tidak tau ekspresi apa yang muncul di wajahku sekarang. Objek tersebut mendekat ke arahku. Apa aku sudah mati karena ulah Karin-senpai tadi dan sekarang aku berada di surga?

Tiba-tiba objek –yang menyita seluruh perhatianku— itu sudah ada dihadapanku. Begitu indah ciptaanMu yang satu ini. Subhanallah..

"Sa.. kura H-Harno?" Dia salah menyebut namaku! Oh my god! Padahal kan di seragamku ada nametag nya?

"Sakura Haruno. k-kau siapa? Kakek lampir?" baka! Pertanyaan bodoh! Kenapa kau ini Sakura? Aku menjitak kepalaku sendiri.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Kami-sama! Jangan ambil oksigen di bumi! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!

"mana ada kakek lampir setampan aku?" katanya sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Aku melihatnya dari bawah sampai atas. Benar. Dia tampan sekali. Terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang kakek lampir! Aku masih terkesima dengan objek didepanku ini. Aku bukan tipe gadis yang suka berdandan. Ditambah tadi aku berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. _For the first time in forever, _seorang Haruno Sakura menyesal karena tidak akur dengan cermin! Jadilah pesona yang kutunjukkan padanya hanya 'gadis dekil keringetan'.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya, "apa aku terlihat berkilauan ditimpa cahaya matahari atau kau masih mengira aku kakek lampir?"

Aku memperhatikannya sekali lagi. Hanya ingin memastikan kalau dia bukan kakek lampir. Kulihat seragamnya yang tidak rapi, kancing atas yang terlepas, tidak memakai dasi, nametag dan nama almamater juga tidak terpasang. Walaupun dia tampak berantakan, namun tetap terlihat keren omg *-*

"K-kau siapa?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

"Memangnya semua orang harus mengenalmu?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Tidak juga, aku memang jarang ada di sekolah. Wajar kau tidak mengenalku."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka berada di kelas. membosankan. Siapa yang tahan saat kau disuruh duduk berjam-jam mendengarkan guru berbicara, lalu menyalin materi di papan tulis? Aku benci menulis. Daripada aku membuat masalah, lebih baik aku tidak ada di kelas." jelasnya.

Astaga! Sakura Haruno yang untuk pertama kalinya terpesona dengan seorang laki-laki, dan ternyata dia salah satu siswa bermasalah di sekolah! aku tidak ingin menghancurkan reputasiku sebagai siswi yang tidak pernah dipanggil guru konseling. pelan-pelan aku mundur, berbalik lalu capcus kabur.

"Woy! Mau kemana kau?" anjrit! Semoga dia tidak mengejarku.

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke, besok kau tidak usah berangkat sekolah. kau juga Itachi, tidak usah berangkat kuliah." Kata Otou-san

"Kenapa Otou-san?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Otou-san dan Kaa-san akan mengajak kalian pergi ke suatu tempat. Acaranya penting sekali. Jadi pakailah pakaian formal." Jelas Otou-san.

"Acara apa?" tanya Itachi nii-san

"Sudahlah, kalian akan tau besok." Jawab Otou-san singkat.

Aku segera menyelesakan makan malamku lalu bergegas menuju kamar. Tidak biasanya Otou-san mengajakku pergi ke acara formal. Mungkin urusan bisnis. Tapi bukannya Itachi-nii yang akan menggantikan Otou-san memimpin perusahaan kelak?

Padahal aku ingin sekali pergi ke sekolah. eh, kenapa aku jadi semangat pergi ke sekolah? apa karena gadis yang aku temui tadi sore di atap? Nama gadis itu... Sakura. Mata hijau emeraldnya, rambutnya yang berwarna pink, caranya meluapkan emosi- EH?! KENAPA AKU MEMIKIRKAN DIA? SIAL.

Sebaiknya aku melakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaat daripada memikirnya dia. Aku mengambil gitar di sudut kamarku dan mulai memetiknya.

_I used to wanna be _

_Living like there's only me _

_But now I spend my time _

_Thinking about a way to get you off my mind _

_I used to be so tough _

_Never really gave enough _

_And then you caught my eye _

_Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike _

Kenapa aku menyanyikan lagi ini? ARGHH! Sebaiknya aku tidur. Aku naik ke tempat tidurku, menutup wajahku dengan bantal dan mencoba terlelap. Ini tidak mudah. Sungguh.

Sasuke POV

Hari ini aku memang tidak datang ke sekolah. Otou-san bilang aku harus ikut karena ini acara keluarga. Mau tidak mau aku menuruti perintah Otou-san. Aku naik mobil Itachi nii-san. Sementara Otou-san bersama Kaa-san. #OrangKaya

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Tanya Itachi-nii.

"Biasa saja. Tapi aku bertemu seorang gadis kemarin. Sepertinya dia juniorku. Tapi mungkin usia kita sama."

"Haha bagaimana dia? Apakah dia cantik?"

"Lumayan. Rambutnya pink, jidat lebar, mata hijau-"

"Wow! Kau memperhatikan sampai sedetail itu?"

"Aku juga merasa aneh. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang bisa menarik perhatianku."

"Semoga saja kau bisa bersama dia."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kaget. Itachi-nii hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak mengerti-"

"Kita sudah sampai."

Aku dan Itachi-nii turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Otou-san dan Kaa-san yang sudah sampai duluan masuk ke dalam cafe. Kami duduk di meja besar yang sudah direservasi sebelumnya.

"Otou-san, sebenarnya kita mau apa kesini?" aku penasaran.

"Kita akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan klienku." Jawab Otou-san.

"Lalu, dimana mereka?"

"Mungkin sedang di jalan, sebentar lagi pasti sudah sampai." Aku hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kami menunggu klien Otou-san tapi mereka belum datang juga. Dasar! Ga tepat waktu banget sih! Bulukan nih nunggunya. Hhh.. sabar Sasu, KEEP CALM AND STAY AWESOME. Aku rasa aku perlu mengecek penampilanku..

"Kaa-san, Otou-san, Nii-san, aku ke toilet dulu ya?" pamitku pada mereka.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama ya, nanti mereka keburu datang."

"Baik, Kaa-san." Aku langsung capcus ke toilet.

Sakura POV

Hari ini aku sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi buta agar aku punya cukup banyak waktu untuk menyisir sekolah yang super duper luas ini. Aku ingin memastikan kalau makhluk yang aku temui di atap kemarin benar-benar siswa sekolah ini. Tapi setelah hampir 85% tempat di sekolah aku datangi, aku tidak melihat keberadaannya sama sekali! Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar kakek lampir! Kakek lampir yang tampan :*

Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas ku. Di sana sudah ada Ino –teman sebangkuku. Kami mengkuti pelajaran Kakashi-sensei hingga bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku, Ino, Hinata dan Temari bergegas menuju ke kantin.

"OH MY GOD!" kata Ino begitu Ia duduk di bangku kantin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari.

"Lihat! Disana ada Shikamaru! Gantengnyaaa~ *-*" Ino pun mulai fangirl.

"Iya. Ada Neji, Gaara dan Naruto juga!"balas Temari.

"Tapi mana Sasuke-kun ya?"tanya Ino.

"Siapa mereka?" tanyaku kemudian.

*GUBRAKKK!* mereka ngejengkang seketika. Sungguh cara jatuh yang tidak elit. Ckck

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenal mereka?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Mereka kan senior kita. Yang rambutnya panjang itu namanya Neji. Kalau kau melihat dia bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar aku yakin kau pasti tersepona." Kata Temari

"Y-yang rambutnya pirang itu k-ketua osis kita.. d-dia jago m-maen b-basket.." terang Hinata malu-malu serigala. Rawr!

"Yang duduk di pojokan itu Shikamaru. Dia jago banget melukis. Bayangkan kau sedang ngedate dengan dia di tengah padang ilalang, lalu dia melukismu di atas kanvas! Sweet banget kan?" kata Ino sambil memandang langit-langit kantin yang penuh sarang laba-laba.

"Dan yang rambut merah itu namanya Gaara. Dengar-dengar dia anak orang kaya! Kalau kau bisa jadi pacarnya pasti dia akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau!"Kata Temari antusias.

"Satu lagi. Namanya Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak ada disini. Dia itu jenius! Dia sering mewakili sekolah kita untuk mengikuti cool abis! Tapi dia selalu cuek terhadap gadis-gadis. Mungkin dia gay.." jelas Ino dengan raut muka sedih.

"Padahal dia tampan sekali *-*" timpal Temari.

"D-dia selalu bersama Na-naruto-kun.." tambah Hinata.

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke dan Naruto itu pasangan yaoi?" kataku dengan tampang watados.

*PLETAK!* anjrit! Beraninya Ino dan Temari menjitakku! Eh, aku yang dijitak, kenapa hinata yang menangis?

"K-kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Ino cemas.

"Na-naruto-kun bukan gay k-kan?" katanya sambil menangis.

"Mana mungkin Naruto gay?" Temari tidak percaya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tadi keceplosan. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Sudahlah, nanti kita cari tau!" usul Ino.

Kami kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran Tsunade-sensei. Sepulang sekolah aku menuju atap sekolah. Siapa tau makhluk itu ada di sana? Tapi setelah aku sampai di atap, makhluk itu tetap tak ada disana. Hhh.. sebaiknya aku pulang saja.

Aku berjalan menuju halte bus. Aku sudah cukup lama menunggu disini, tapi belum ada satupun bus yang lewat. Aku lapar sekali.. ah, akhirnya ada bus yang datang. Aku segera menaiki bus itu. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera sampai kerumah. Perutku sudah saaaaangat lapar!

Sasuke POV

"Ah, itu dia anak kami." Kudengar Otou-san mengatakan itu pada kliennya sambil menunjukku yang baru kembali dari toilet. Aku segera menghampiri meja, tapi..

"KARIN?" sedang apa dia disini?

"Hai Sasuke-pyon." Sapanya sok akrab.

"Cih, kenapa kau memanggilku begitu? menjijikan!" protesku.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal? Baguslah. Danzou, maafkan perkataan putraku ya?" tanya Otou-san.

"Haha tidak masalah." Kata pria yang Otou-san panggil Danzou itu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja acaranya?" tanya Kaa-san.

"Benar juga, lebih cepat lebih baik." Jawab Karin penuh semangat.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan? Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Kenapa Karin menatapku seperti itu? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Jadi begini, Sasuke, kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan Karin. Kau pasti mau kan? Dia kan cantik." Jelas Otou-san.

"APA? yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang lebih tua dariku? Kenapa tidak dijodohkan dengan Itachi-nii saja? Hey, Karin, apa kau seorang pedophile?" kataku tidak terima.

"APA?!" kata Itachi-nii kaget.

*PLAKK!* Otou-san menamparku!

"Jaga bicaramu Sasuke!" bentak Otou-san.

"Kenapa Otou-san tega menjodohkan aku dengannya?! Kenapa Otou-san tidak membicarakannya dulu denganku?! Aku tidak mau menerima perjodohan ini! Permisi!" aku berdiri dan meninggalkan meja.

Begitu aku keluar dari cafe, ternyata di depan sudah ada dua orang bodyguard Danzou. Mereka mencegatku dan menghajarku. Sial! Beraninya keroyokan. Itachi juga tidak datang membatuku. Kakak macam apa dia?! Untung aku menguasai beberapa jurus untuk melawan mereka. Walaupun pukulan mereka sempat mengenai wajah tampanku beberapa kali, aku berhasil kabur dari mereka.

Kurasa aku sudah berlari cukup jauh. Aku berhenti di sebuah halte untuk beristirahat. Hhh.. malangnya nasibku hari ini, sendirian, lelah, sakit, babak belur.. Kami-sama kirimlah seseorang untuk menolongku. Kirimlah Sakura..

Sakura POV.

Eh, kenapa bus ini berbelok ke kanan? rumahku kan harusnya belok ke kiri? Gawat! Aku pasti sudah menaiki bus yang salah! Aku segera turun begitu bus itu berhenti disebuah halte. Aduh, ini dimana ya? aku tersesat, perutku lapar, kenapa hari ini aku begitu sial?

Bukankah itu makhluk yang kemarin aku temui di atap? Sedang apa dia disini? Kenapa dia babak belur begitu? Kuberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia menatapku, dia tampak kaget. Subhanallah.. dia semakin tampan saja. Luka di wajahnya tidak mengurangi ketampanannya sedikitpun! Ditambah dia mengenakan setelan jas, yah.. walaupun kelihatannya tidak rapi.

"Sakura? Ini benar-benar kau?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku mengangguk, "kau baru saja berkelahi?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hn, kau mau mengobatiku?"

"Baiklah, aku beli obat dulu ya?" aku segera menuju apotek di seberang jalan.

Setelah kudapatkan obatnya, aku mulai mengobati luka-luka di wajahnya. AKU MENYENTUH WAJAH TAMPANNYA! OH MY GOD!

"Aww!" dia meringis kesakitan ketika aku obati.

"Tahan sebentar, kau kan laki-laki!" omelku.

"Ini sakit, baka!" dia balik mengomeliku.

*kruyukkk* Sial! Suara perutku kenapa keras sekali. Memalukan.

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya.

"Hehe.. kau mendengarnya ya? hehe"

"Hn. Ayo kita cari makanan." Dia menyeretku menuju sebuah kedai kecil.

"Eh! Tapi uang sakuku sudah habis. Aku mau pulang saja dan makan dirumah." Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya di tanganku.

"Aku traktir."

Akhirnya aku makan berdua dengannya di kedai. Ralat, aku makan sendirian. Dia tidak memesan makanan dan malah menatapku. aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau tidak memesan makanan? Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" protesku.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Kenapa? Kau cantik.." katanya lirih.

*uhukk* aku tersedak karena mendengar perkataannya. Dia memberiku segelas air.

"Ng.. kenapa kau tidak datang ke sekolah tadi?" tanyaku.

"Aku malas ke sekolah. lagipula aku ada urusan pribadi."

Kurasa dia benar-benar siswa bermasalah. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana reaksi Ino, Temari dan Hinata kalau tau aku menyukai seorang _'bad boy'_? mereka akan membunuhku! Gawat!

Aku segera menghabiskan makananku. Dia tetap saja menatapku. Aku harus segera pulang.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, "terima kasih, aku harus segera pulang. Hari sudah sore."

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolakku.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau bilang uang sakumu habis, kau mau berjalan kaki?" skakmat!

Akhirnya dia menyetop sebuah taksi dan mendorongku masuk lalu menutup pintunya.

"Eh, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan menelepon supir. Pak, antar dia kerumahnya ya?" katanya sambil menyerahkan uang ke supir taksi.

"Baik tuan." Kata supir taksi.

Pak supir mulai menjalankan mesin. Aku melihat dari kaca belakang, dia masih berdiri disana. Taksi ini melaju semakin jauh hingga siluetnya pun menghilang dari pandanganku. Kami-sama lindungilah dia.

~Bersambung~


End file.
